vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality
Immortality is the ability to have an infinite lifespan. It is worth noting that "immortality" in the world of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, is not immunity to death; Elijah stated that every creature must have a weakness and that nature would never allow a truly immortal being to exist, this was thought proven false as Silas and Amara were seen as truly immortal, however, their immortality was stripped from them by The Cure. Immortals *The first immortal beings Silas and Amara were unconditionally and truly immortal, being immune to disease, age, and all forms of physical death unable to die until they were cured of their immortality. Original Vampires *The Original Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and illnesses. *An Original can be weakened by werewolf venom, which will eventually cause them to hallucinate, along with become crazy and suspicious of everything. Though unlike normal Vampires the effects are only temporary and they will recover within a day. Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow them down, though less so than a normal vampire. *Though they can't be killed permanently by regular wooden stakes and weapons, a wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original Vampire, appearing as if they were dead, but they will revive within a few hours. *If an Original Vampire is stabbed through the heart with one of the White Oak Ash Daggers, silver daggers dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree, it will kill an Original vampire, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. The daggers must be dipped in the ash before each use or it will lose its effect, even if it was removed for less than a minute. *They can also be affected by cursed objects, though not being able to kill them, they can suffer great damage or be neutralized. *The only way to permanently kill an Original Vampire is to stab them in the heart with a stake made from the White Oak Tree, though will be destroyed with the Original unless made not to, with great enough magic, as magic is stated to be able to kill all things, if enough of it can be conjured, or, though not specifically proven, by removing their heart, or head presumably, after being weakened to the brink of death by magic. Vampires *Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and most illnesses. *The only illness that can weaken or kill a vampire is werewolf venom, which will infect the wound and spread through the bloodstream. After that the vampire will start to hallucinate and cough up blood. Ultimately, the vampire dies rabid and paranoid. *Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow down a vampire. Though in come cases Vampires have shown to grow at least somewhat of an immunity to its effects through taking doses *Wooden bullets are usually used to weaken vampires, and kill normal vampires if aimed right. *The only way to kill a vampire is to rip out their heart, burn or decapitate them, and the most well known method, a wooden stake through the heart. Magic can also be used to kill a vampire, as magic is stated to be able to kill all things, if enough of it can be conjured. *Normal vampires will also die in the event that the Original Vampire who's bloodline they are a part of dies, though it usually takes within a few hours to happen. Werewolves *It is unknown whether or not werewolves fit into this category. Because they are living creatures, it is unclear if they are resistant to the process or continue to age naturally. ﻿If a werewolf becomes a hybrid, he/she will not age. It is possible that their healing factor slows down their aging. Original Hybrid *The Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, is immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, most illnesses, sunlight, and werewolf venom, along with being able to heal from any damage from something made of silver. *Because of his werewolf heritage Klaus is also affected by wolfsbane, but he cannot be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Daggers, nor by regular wooden weapons, albeit they still cause great pain. *The only way to permanently kill Klaus is to stab him in the heart with a stake made from the White Oak Tree, though will be destroyed along with him unless made not to, with great enough magic, as magic is stated to be able to kill all things, if enough of it can be conjured, or, though not specifically proven, by removing his heart, or head presumably, after being weakened to the brink of death by magic. Hybrids *Hybrids are Immortal because they are simply Werewolves turned into Vampires. *The only way to kill a hybrid is through decapitation or heart extraction. Witches * Witches can use spells and herbs to delay the aging process and live much longer than humans, but age will eventually catch up with them. *Witches can cheat death for centuries using various methods of magic. Such as possession spells to transfer their spirits to a new body upon their death. Spells Immortality Spells are spells created by the witches Qetsiyah, Esther, and Dahlia. These spells were used to immortalise Silas, Amara, Dahlia, Freya and the Original Family. Uses: * Qetsiyah was the first witch to create a spell to immortalise Silas and Amara. The spell came in the form of an elixir that turned the pair into true immortals. The spell is incredibly powerful and is forbidden by the Natural Elements. * Dahlia created and cast a spell to bestow physical immortality and delayed ageing to herself and Freya. The spell renders them immune to physical death such as poisoning or a broken neck and lengthens their lives by placing them in an ageless sleep for 100 years to awaken and experience 1 year of life. * Esther created and cast an immortality spell on her family. She called on the White Oak Tree for immortality and the sun for life and used the spell to make her children and husband into powerful Original Vampires. Gallery ﻿ Elijah life.JPG|Elijah's life|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah Klaus life.JPG|Klaus' life|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus Rebekah life.JPG|Rebekah's life|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah Mikael life.JPG|Mikael's life|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael Katherine_life.jpg|Katherine's life|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine Lost Girls19.jpg|Damon and Stefan before transformation|link=http://www.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_and_Damon Trivia * Blood is the life-force of an Immortal. * The White Oak Tree is one of Nature's sources of immortality. * Unlike The Original Vampires, Silas is truly immortal. This is because he used a different version of The Immortality Spell. * There are two known ways to cure immortality: A spell and a potion. * Witches can cast a spell that will allow them to grow old with for a year and sleep for a century to keep his youth, this spell has been used by Dahlia and Freya and so they were able to overcome death and are now alive for over 1000 years. See also Wrong Category:Powers Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids